


Award

by Phan_Trash1908



Series: Prinxiety Prompts I Found [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, It'll happen soon, M/M, Pre-Relationship, So is Roman, Virgil's happy, awwwwwww
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phan_Trash1908/pseuds/Phan_Trash1908
Summary: Based on a prompt:"You deserve an reward for putting up with me.""Damn right I do you are a pain in the ASS!"
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Prinxiety Prompts I Found [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513739
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Award

TW: Slight cursing cause c’mon It’s Virgil we’re talking about 

It was an average day for Virgil. He laid draped over the back off the couch so that his head faced the TV scrolling through Tumblr; he stopped for a moment when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs, there were Logan and Patton in the middle of a discussion, something about why cats and dogs can’t have an mixed breed normally,

“Patton. As much as I love you you are driving me how do you say, ‘Up the wall’!” Logan yelled clearly annoyed at his boyf riends lack of understanding.

“Aww Logie you know that I love you too but c’mon you can’t tell me that a cat n’ dog mix would be absolutely adorable!” Patton exclaimed as they walked to the kitchen to grab some snacks (Mostly for Patton though). 

Logan sighed, “Patton for the last time, cats and dogs can’t breed naturally so that so called ‘mix breed’ would be impossible and illogical.” He looked at Patton in frustration. Patton looked at Logan only a tad bit annoyed, “Logan I know that they can’t but I’m just saying that If they could it would be cute. I’m not saying that they can or are able too but that If they could.” 

“Oh okay, why didn’t you say so sooner? You knew that I would have understood if you were only hypothesizing.” Logan clarified with a smile and Patton let out a sigh of relief.  
They grabbed what they needed and both departed up the stairs and towards Logan’s room while Virgil continued to scroll aimlessly kicking his feet once and awhile. A few minutes had passed since Patton and Logan came down and surprisingly it was calm and quiet with the occasional laughs from Virgil. It was all fine until…

“VIRGIL COME QUICK I NEED YOUR HELP!” 

Roman suddenly appeared and took Virgil by the wrist as they sank into his room Virgi, not liking the sudden tough but allowed it anyway seeing as though he had no choice. They appeared in Roman’s room and boy it was a mess, there were papers everywhere and all the clothes were ripped from the hangers in the closet and the bed was an absolute dump.

“What the hell happened in here Princey?!” Virgil exclaimed as he looked around in pure shock.

“That’s what I need help with-” Roman said before Virgil interrupted him,

“No no no no, I am not helping you clean your room cause you’re too lazy to do it yourself.” Virgil denied, he wasn’t about to clean some prince’s room like a maid. He was not a maid.

Roman sighed frustrated, “No Virgil I can do that myself it’s just that- that I need your help with this…” He picked up a piece of paper that was highlighted in pink. “You see, I need your help with this ‘script’.” He handed the paper to Virgil.

“So you need help with a script...? Why didn’t you just ask Logan or Patton, why me?” He questioned looking at the paper and seeing that the title of the page was named, ‘Give Me A Chance’, Virgil looked up at Roman with clear evidence of confusion.

“I just thought you could help more than them seeing as though you are, how do I put this, the most...uh...experienced…? I don’t know just look, I don’t know why but I need your help.” Roman exclaimed putting his head down in frustration not directed at Virgil.

“You don’t need my help.”

Roman looked up, “What? What do you mean I don’t need your help?”

“You're just anxious that’s all. I can feel it, trust me; you just have a bunch of thoughts running around at the same time making your thoughts and actions feel foggy and uncertain.” Virgil said calmly and just clear enough so that Roman understood what he was trying to say.

“Then what am I supposed to do Virge…? I can’t just magically feel better, not even in my own room the place of hopes and dreams!” Roman said as his eyes became glossy. “What am I supposed to do…”He muttered hoplessley.

“Give me your hand Ro,” Virgil said raising his hand to the latter, “trust me.”

Roman looked at Virgil’s hand then to Virgil hesitantly, he then proceeded to take the anxious sides hand (not that he was ever against that). Virgil closed his eyes and took a deep breath only then did a dark swirling cloud emit from Roman’s hand as the latter eyes widened. 

“What’s going on…?” Roman questioned, a bit scared as to what was happening. ‘Maybe I shouldn’t have asked Virgil… but was it so wrong just to spend time with him? God your so stupid Roman you could have just asked him if he wanted to hang out what if you just---’ His thoughts were inturrupted as a calming wave hit him like a hurricane.  
Virgil opened his eyes as he stumbled back, “You feel any better?” He looked up at Roman only to see confusion on his face.

“What was that?” Roman asked incredulously looking at Virgil as though he was a dragon witch in a tutu. “What did you do? Why do I feel so calm?”

Virgil sighed, out of all the sides, he expected Roman to at least have some understanding of what he did, unlike Logan who would have gotten it on spot. “Simple, I took away your nervousness now, I’m not saying that I took away your anxiety but I made it decrease by a lot.” Virgil explained.

Roman looked at him concerningly, “Doesn’t it hurt?”

Virgil lied, “Not really, I just get really tired.” I mean he wasn’t completely lying, it did drain his energy by a lot but that was normal. He did it for Thomas all the time so it was okay, right?

“Oh, okay that’s good. I--We don’t want you getting hurt now do we?” Roman said with a smile, patting Virgil on the back making him visibly jump a bit but he returned the smile anyways.

Virgil, ignoring the correction Roman made in his statement, looked back at Roman and spoke, “Welp I’m gonna go now, hope I helped you okay? Oh and Roman,” Roman looked at him,

“Yes?”

“Can you do something for me?”

Roman nodded, “Of course!”

Virgil looked at him quizzingly, “Are you sure?”

Roman raised his hand triumphantly to his chest and gave a slight bow, “Most definitely! A prince never breaks his promise!”

Virgil laughed a little, “Please don’t tell anyone about what I did. If the others knew then Pat would be worried and Logan would not leave me alone because it’s ‘For science’ as he would say. And word might spread to the dark sides and they would freak out and I wouldn’t hear the end of it next time they decide they want to bother us. So…can you do that for me?” He looked a little uncertain now.

Roman put his hand on Virgil’s shoulder and smiled, “I swear on my life and my kingdom that I will not tell anyone. Promise.”

Virgil smiled genuinely, “Thanks Princey.”

“No problem! Gosh you deserve a reward for putting up with me.” Roman exclaimed with a sigh and a smile. 

Virgil laughed, “Damn right I do you are a pain in the ASS!”

“Shut up!” Roman laughed and hit Virgil on the arm.

“It’s true though!” Virgil doubled over in laughter as Roman did the same, not before taking in the sight of Virgil being happy.

  
  


***In a high pitch voice***

**AnD ThEy LivED HAPpiLy EvER AfTEr**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it this far! I hope you enjoyed it! If you have any suggestions for prompts you've seen then please let me know!


End file.
